<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love With Someone Else by Sheerfreesia007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451145">In Love With Someone Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007'>Sheerfreesia007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the one that you're in love with is in love with someone else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “So is there...anything there?” Sheriff Stilinski asked softly, shrugging his shoulders over at Stiles. You sat on his bed with wide eyes at the question and felt your heart clenching in your chest. Your eyes darted over to Stiles who was hunched over his desk defeatedly and you felt the air in your lungs being squeezed out as your heart pounded in your chest. You felt as if you couldn’t suck in enough air at the moment and you tried to curb the reaction you were having to the simple question. </p><p>          You didn’t see the sheriff’s eyes look over to you with a knowing saddened look as he saw your reaction. He knew of your affection for Stiles, had known since the two of you started your first year of middle school. </p><p>          “No. No, she’s in love with someone else.” Stiles says softly in a gravelly emotion filled voice and you feel your heart breaking in your chest. You know suddenly that Stiles will never be over Lydia, and you know he’ll never see you in the way you want him to notice you. Your eyes dart down to the ground and you try to suck in a deep breath as your lungs squeeze in your chest.</p><p>          You don’t hear the Sheriff leave or the end of their conversation. What does flutter into your subconscious is Stiles coming to sit on the bed where you are. You flinch away slightly and he looks at you concerned with a furrowed eyebrow.</p><p>          “What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asks softly and you shake your head as tears begin to pool in your eyes.</p><p>          “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” you say quickly as you stand from the bed. He stands with you and grabs your wrist softly in his hand.</p><p>          “C’mon, I know you better than that.” he says sternly and you look over at him feeling as if you’re going to throw up as your heart tries to crawl up your throat.</p><p>          “Obviously not.” you say softly and shake your head.</p><p>          “What’s that supposed to mean?” he questions softly and you can feel that you’re on the brink of something that’s going to destroy your world. It’s going to raze it to the ground if you say what you want to but suddenly you can’t hold it in anymore as you look up into his somber amber eyes.</p><p>          “You’re in love with someone else and you always will be.” you say sorrowfully as a tear falls down your cheek as you press your lips together tightly. Stiles’ eyes widen and you watch them fill with surprise and shock. He stands there frozen and you get the answer you always knew deep down. Placing a hand to his chest you pat him softly still grimacing. “It’s alright, I’ll live.” you say softly as if you’re trying to reassure yourself before you begin to walk over to his bedroom door. With your hand on the door frame you look over your shoulder at him shooting him a pained smile. “I’m sorry I told you but I couldn’t keep it in any longer.” and with those as your final words you walk out and into the night to go and help your friends with their supernatural problems.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Love With Someone Else Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We’re still gonna be a little angsty and sad for a bit on this one but I promise I will make it all better! I promise! I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The hallways are loud as Stiles walks along next to Scott on their way to Chemistry. The lanky teenager is huffing softly as he retells his best friend what had happened right before he and Lydia showed up to help with Jackson that night.</p><p>          "And then she says you're in love with someone else and always will be." Stiles says frustrated as he flings his hands out in front of him as he talked.</p><p>          "Did you say anything back?" Scott asked with a look of concern on his face as he processed what Stiles had said. He knew something had happened between his two best friends because they had avoided each other at all costs back at that warehouse and you had looked devastated as you watched Stiles cry over Lydia and Jackson.</p><p>          "Uh Scotty, dude. I was more focused on learning that she has feelings for me and trying to get through that before I <em>could</em> say anything." Stiles responded with his matter of fact attitude. Scott turned his head to gaze at his best friend silently before the taller boy looked down at his feet in shame. "She said she'd be fine and then apologized for telling me. She said she couldn't keep it in any longer. Which now makes me wonder how long has she felt this way about me."</p><p>          "Since beginning of middle school." Scott says absentmindedly as they continue walking down the hall. He doesn't realize that Stiles has stopped in his tracks and staring at him with a look of bewilderment until he turns to ask him if he's talked to you since. He looks confused at the spot where Stiles was and then turns and sees Stiles a few paces back.</p><p>          "You knew?" Stiles asks softly and Scott watches as his face contorts with all the different emotions he's suddenly feeling. Suddenly Stiles is rushing over to Scott and grabs him around the shoulders almost hanging on him. "Wait, you knew and didn't tell me?" Stiles asks sounding betrayed and Scot shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>          "Would it have changed anything? You don't like her that way and she begged me not to tell you so it wouldn't make things weird." Scott explained as he guided Stiles to continue towards Chemistry.</p><p>          "No it wouldn't have changed anything. I'm in love with Lydia and probably always will be." Stiles says with a soft scoff. In response Scott lifts his hands between the two of them in a gesture that translates to 'see?'. "I just- don't keep things from me Scotty." Stiles says softly as the two of them come up to the chemistry classroom door.</p><p>          "Is it gonna be weird if I talk to her? She's still my best friend." Scott asks with a grimace and Stiles shakes his head quickly.</p><p>          "She's still my best friend too." He quickly says but suddenly he's hit with the fact that she's held feelings for him that were more than friendly. Feelings that he didn't return. Stiles immediately stops and flings a hand into Scott's chest. "Oh God. I pretty much did what Lydia did to me, to <em>her</em>." He says softly in revelation. </p><p>          Scott looks over at him with worry and concern etching over his face. Stiles moves away from the door quickly and Scott follows to console his friend. They stand to the side of the door as Stiles tries to calm himself down but nothing seems to be working.</p><p>          "Hey calm down, it's ok Stiles. Everything is gonna be ok. She won't hold it against you." Scott tries to calm his best friend down. Stiles looks up at Scott and watches as he gets a far away look in his eye like he's picking up on something that Stiles can't. </p><p>          "What? What is it?" Stiles asks quickly starting to worry something supernatural is coming.</p><p>          "She's talking to Isaac." Scott answers softly as he listens in to your conversation with Isaac.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>          "You alright there?" Isaac asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "Yeah just feeling down. It's no big deal." You answer dismissively. Scott can smell your anxiety and worry in the air as he focuses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "Anything I can help with?" Isaac asks in a supporting tone trying to rouse you from you down mood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "Got a time machine? I could use one right now." You answer with a scoff and Scott smiles softly at your joke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "You regret doing something." Isaac answers as he figures it out and Scott hears you suck in air sharply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "Fucking werewolves and you're supernatural abilities." You gripe out and Isaac laughs loudly. "I don't regret it but it's complicated things. And that just sucks." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "Well I can always help." Isaac says softly to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "How's that?" You ask softly back to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "I can keep you company while things are complicated." Isaac suggests and Scott can smell your relief and ease flowing out of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          "I'd appreciate that." You say softly.</em>
</p><p>         </p><p>          "Scott! What is it? Is it supernatural?" Stiles asks worriedly and Scott is pulled back to his best friend in front of him.</p><p>          "No it's not supernatural. I just think maybe you should maybe let her get over the rejection for a little bit ok?" He says truthfully and looks pointedly at Stiles resting a hand on his shoulder. "She's hurt but she understands that you don't feel the same way. Just give her a little space."</p><p>          Scott truly wonders if that was the best advice to give his friend as he watches the boy's face crumple slightly with understanding. He couldn't imagine what you're going through right now after gaining the courage to confess to Stiles to only be let down.</p><p>          "Oh. Uh yeah, yeah. I figured it'd be a little weird at first but I was hoping we could move past it. I mean she can't <em>really</em> be in love with me, right? It's probably just because we're so close." Stiles says as he rubs a hand down his face. "She's really hurt isn't she?" He asks softly.</p><p>          Scott nods his head as he lets his senses focus on you. He can smell the anxiety coming off of you in waves, Isaac was helping keeping that down but it was still there. But he can also smell the sadness rolling off you too, it smells like just after a heavy rainstorm. It's not a super strong smell but he figures that'll change when you see Stiles again.</p><p>          "She's heartbroken." He answers truthfully and watches as Stiles eyes fill with tears for a moment before he blinks them away and rubs his hand down his face again.</p><p>          "Alright, yeah. I'll uh- I'll give her some space." Stiles says softly. Scott claps him on the shoulder and guides his friend into the classroom right before the bell rings. They take their seat in the back of the room and Scott can see you turn your head to Isaac but your eyes dart back to the two of them. When your eyes land on Stiles who avoids your look the smell of rain floods the room and Scott feels saddened as well. He watches as you turn back around and Isaac reaches out to lay a comforting hand over yours on the table. You give him a reassuring smile before focusing on the class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Love With Someone Else Pt. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music is playing loudly over the speakers and everyone seems to be having a good time. Stiles bops his head to the song playing and stands off to the side of the party with Scott who’s looking around the backyard searching for someone. Stiles feels his body begin to start swaying and bobbing to the music when he looks over to where Scott is looking and he stops moving instantly. </p><p>          He watches as Isaac walks into the backyard with you on his arm. You laugh at something he said and Stiles can’t take his eyes off you. It’s been a week since the night when you confessed to him and he’s been struggling to give you the space that you need to get over his rejection. He wants to talk to you, he wants to be around you, you’re his best friend, how can he not want to be around you. It was always you, Stiles and Scott against the world while growing up and now it's different and he’s struggling to come to terms with that.</p><p>          His eyes rake up and down your body as you lead Isaac over to Lydia and Allison to say hi. You’re wearing a pair of well worn jeans that he knows are your favorite but tonight you’ve paired it with a new shirt that he’s never seen you wear before. He wonders idly when you had gone out to go buy it or if your mom had picked it out for you on one of her shopping trips. Your hair is down and looks like you just ran your fingers through it to tame it before coming to the party. His eyes dart up to your side profile where he can see you smiling at Lydia and Allison talking to them about something or other and he feels a thudding in his chest. <em>He misses you.</em></p><p>          Just then he watches as you turn slightly from Lydia and your eyes dart around the party. He knows you’re looking for him and Scott, you always do no matter where you go. It was always just the three of you so it would only be natural for you to seek them out. It’s when your eyes land on him that he feels as if the world has screeched to a halt and the air has been sucked out of his lungs. Your face looks impassive but he can see the little nuances of hurt that you’re trying to hide from him. It’s in the way that your lips part on a silent gasp, the way your eyebrows furrow slightly on your forehead, and it’s the way that your eyes darken slightly in color when you see him. His world only rights itself and he learns to breathe again when he watches you nod your head at him with a small tight lipped smile. He can see the hurt still lingering in your eyes before they dart over to Scott and he watches as your face transforms from hurt to utter happiness at seeing Scott. Stiles grimaces slightly at the pang inside his chest. You used to look like that at him but ever since that night things had changed.</p><p>          Just then he watches as Isaac catches your attention by slinging an arm around your shoulders and you turn back to him smiling widely at the taller male. Stiles can feel an anger starting to seep into him as he watches Isaac start to lead you away from Lydia and Allison and further into the party. His eyes stay locked on you before you’re swallowed by the crowd and he’s left staring at the last place he saw you.</p><p>          “I can smell the jealousy rolling off you.” Scott says softly.</p><p>          “I’m not jealous.” Stiles snips back at his friend.</p><p>          “Dude, I thought you said you would give her time to get over it. It’s only been a week.” Scott says in a soft pleading voice. Stiles looks over at him and Scott looks taken aback for a second.</p><p>          “She’s my best friend and I miss her. I know I said I’d give her time but all I want to do is go over there and hug her and tell her I’m sorry.” Stiles says quietly before he looks down at the ground scuffing his sneakers against the pavement. “I haven’t talked to her in a week Scott. That’s almost as long as the time when I pissed her off by breaking her favorite CD and she didn’t talk to me for a week and a half.” he whined softly as he looked back up at his friend.</p><p>          “But Stiles-” Scott begins.</p><p>          “I know, I know I should be able to give her more time but she’s always been there for me no matter what and now I feel like somethings missing and I know it’s her. But I’m terrified that this is gonna make her not want to be my best friend anymore.” Stiles explains as he tries to gather his emotions. His heart feels like it’s trying to escape his chest and he’s trying to breathe through it to calm himself down. “I don’t want to lose her and I’m terrified I already have.”</p><p>          Letting out a huff of air Stiles rubs his hand over his head and shakes his head softly. He can feel his heart rate starting to decrease as he calms down. Scott’s hand comes down softly on his shoulder and Stiles nods in acknowledgement.</p><p>          “She’s not as heartbroken anymore, if that makes you feel any better. She’s getting over it and coming to terms with it. But you’re right she is our best friend and we’re going to give her time to fully get over it so that we can all be best friends again.” Scott instructs softly. “It sucks I know. But just a little longer Stiles. You of all people should know how much it hurts to have feelings for someone who doesn’t see you that way. She’s trying her best to get through it and I know she misses us too. Even though Isaac is helping her I can still smell the loneliness on her.”</p><p>          Stiles looks over at Scott and Scott nods his head at him. Sighing Stiles nods with him and Scott smiles softly patting his back. “She’s gonna come back to us, don't worry.” he reassures Stiles. Stiles nods again and the two of them decide to just hang out on the edge of the party observing everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Love With Someone Else Pt. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Fluff, Angst</p><p>I was inspired last night and today to get this series finished and I did it y’all! I’m very happy with how this all went and I’m excited to share with you the rest of this series. Sorry for taking so long to get it done. Feedback is always appreaciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re sitting in chemistry next to Isaac when Mr. Harris starts talking about the new project that he’s going to assign to the class. Isaac nudges you with his shoulder and you grin over at him knowing that the project will be easy and go smoothly as the two of you have found you work well together. But suddenly Mr. Harris threw a wrench into your plans.</p><p>          “I will be assigning your partners so don’t get comfortable where you are.” Mr. Harris spoke out in his normal nasally tone and your heart instantly dropped. Isaac’s hand moved under the lab table and grabbed your hand in reassurance. You smiled at him turning your head towards him. Mr. Harris began telling random students to switch with others as he assigned project partners. When his eyes landed on your and Isaac's table you watched as an almost evil gleam sparkled in his eyes making your heart plummet and your stomach to twist up in knots. "Mr. Lahey you switch with Mr. Stilinski." He said with a sneer directed at the latter boy.</p><p>          You felt as if suddenly you had forgotten how to breathe at Mr. Harris’ words. Isaac’s hand brushed yours and you looked over at him as he stood from his chair and began to collect his books. “Now Mr. Stilinski, I don’t have all day to wait on you.” Snapped Mr. Harris and you turned your head over your shoulder to watch as Stiles began to quickly collect his books and walk over to your table. His eyes connected with yours as he walked towards you and he suddenly jerked to a stop before his eyes widened. “Mr. Stilinski!” Snapped Mr. Harris once again as he handed out the project guidelines and Stiles was moving once more towards you.</p><p>          You had turned to face forward to receive the paper from the table before yours before taking two and passing the rest back to the other table. Stiles slumped into the chair next to yours dropping all of his things onto the table in a loud crash. Pencils fell everywhere and your eyes widened as you grabbed for the rolling writing utensils so they didn’t fall to the floor.</p><p>          “Sorry.” Stiles mumbled out softly as you handed him his pencils back. You smiled softly and nodded your head at him.</p><p>          “It’s alright.” You responded. You then turned to the papers in front of you as Mr. Harris began droning on and on about the lesson. You easily lost yourself in the lesson as you wrote down notes for what he was teaching.</p><p>          It was when there were only twenty minutes left to the class that he finished the lesson and told you all to converse with your partners about your projects. Your heart beat began to race at the thought of you having to talk to Stiles. </p><p>          It had been a little more than a week since you had last spoken to him that fateful night. You had already begun getting over his rejection and your heart was bravely sewing itself back together again. You knew eventually you would have to try talking to him once again but you had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon, you didn’t feel like you were ready yet. Taking a deep breath you turned to face him and saw that he was staring at the table top silently flipping and flicking his pencil around his fingers. You smiled knowing that he was just as nervous as you.</p><p>          “So the project looks pretty easy.” You said softly as your eyes danced over his side profile. He scoffed softly at you and you smirked knowingly.</p><p>          “Of course you’d say that, chemistry is your thing. Harris loves you.” He griped out at you turning his head to look at you. His eyes narrowed at your smirk and he rolled his eyes at you. “Shut up.” He groused out softly making you grin widely at him.</p><p>          “I didn’t say anything.” You teased him as you shook your head quickly.</p><p>          “Your face did.” He advised sarcastically and you chuckled softly shaking your head at him. “Can we talk about it?” He asked softly and your eyes darted up to his and you instantly knew what he was talking about. Your heart clenched in your chest and you didn’t know why.</p><p>          “I’d rather not to be honest.” You said softly as your hand came up to rub at the back of your neck and your eyes avoided his. “Can we just forget it and move on?” You asked as your eyes darted back over to him. “I miss my best friends and I’d like them back.” You confessed quietly as your eyes darted down to the floor.</p><p>          “I-“ Stiles began to say, your eyes focused on him and watched as he furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips as if he wanted to say something but then he thought better of it. “Yeah we can do that. I miss you too.” He said softly and you felt your traitorous heart speed up in your chest. “Besides you look weird hanging out with Lahey so much.” He scoffed out and you gasped softly before rolling your eyes at him.</p><p>          “Just because we’re getting the band back together doesn’t mean that I’m ditching Isaac. I like hanging out with him.” You informed him and watched as Stiles’ eyes widened and then narrowed on you in disbelief.</p><p>          “He wears scarves in eighty degree weather.” He snips at you and you stare at him silently for a long moment before you blink.</p><p>          “You're mad because he wears scarves?” You ask incredulously trying to figure out the logic before shaking your head. Stiles flailed his arms out in front of him animatedly as he tried to find the right words to articulate why he didn’t like Isaac and you chuckled softly at his antics. Your hand came up and grabbed one of his flailing hands to set it back onto the table. “I’m not ditching Isaac. He’s my friend.” You said firmly as you stared into Stiles’ eyes. He huffed at you before nodding his head.</p><p>          “Fine, he can be part of the band.” He groused out and you grinned widely at him before turning back to the paperwork in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>          Stiles smiles softly as he watches you begin talking about the project that the two of you were now partners on. It almost felt like how it was before you had confessed to him your feelings. <em>Almost.</em> </p><p>          For the past few days after the party at Lydia’s something in Stiles had changed when he thought about you. He still saw you as his best friend but after seeing you at Lydia’s party he found himself comparing Lydia to you and vice versa, and it was confusing him like nothing else had before. </p><p>          He still had his massive crush on Lydia and he still saw her as the one that he wanted to end up with but you were beginning to pop up more in his mind now whenever he thought about Lydia. The morning after the party he had found himself thinking about how you and Lydia were so different in appearance and how you dressed but that’s what made you special in his eyes. You didn’t dress up often but that night you had put in a little more effort into your appearance and it hadn’t been lost on him. </p><p>          He couldn’t get you out of his head after the party and how pretty you had looked in your new top. And while you didn’t go all out you had still caught and held his attention. It was something that was confusing him and making his head spin.</p><p>          Even now as his eyes trailed from your animated face, as you talked about outlines for the project and a time frames of how long it would take the two of you to complete, to the clothes you had chosen today to wear. It was your normal attire that he was always so used to seeing you wear. But he noticed how the color of your shirt complimented your skin tone now, and how the baggy hoodie you wore with the sleeves bunched up at your elbows made you look smaller and more delicate than he ever thought you could look. </p><p>          You had said that you wanted to forget the confession had ever happened and while at first at the beginning of this whole thing Stiles would have agreed with you wholeheartedly but now something had changed. He wanted to talk to you about it, he wanted to ask you how deep your feelings went, he wanted to comfort you and make sure you were okay. He didn’t want to just brush it under the rug and never talk about it. But it was your confession and he knew that you were the one who needed to be comfortable so he let you call the shots even though there was this voice inside him screaming at him to ask you to talk about it with him. It wanted answers. </p><p>But he’d do it your way if it meant having you back in his life by his side. Even if that meant that he would have to spend more time with Lahey, he’d do it. All because he never wanted to go another day without you there by his side.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Love With Someone Else Pt. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Angst</p><p>Stiles is still confused as all get out the poor boy. Feedback is always welcome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few weeks since you and Stiles had made up and things were going great. The two of you had finished your chemistry project and had made top marks. You spent more time together hanging out with both him and Scott now that you had moved past things with Stiles. But something is off and Scott can feel it. </p><p>          He’s currently laying back on his bed as Stiles paces his bedroom and flailing his arms about his body but not saying anything. Scott can smell the uncertainty and anxiety on his best friend. The confusion is pungent as well in the air around him.</p><p>          “Stiles calm down.” Scott groans out as he shuts his eyes and rests one of his hands on his forehead.</p><p>          “I can’t.” Stiles said exasperatedly as he rubbed his hands over his buzz cut hair. “I’m confused Scott and I can’t get anything straight in my head anymore.” Stiles explained as he looked over at his best friend.</p><p>          “What do you mean?” Scott asked softly as he looked over at Stiles who only scoffed at him.</p><p>          “As if you can’t tell already.” Stiles said sarcastically and Scott shook his head.</p><p>          “I can smell the confusion and the anxiety but I don’t know what’s going on in your head. Tell me.” Scott implores as he sits up on his bed and turns fully to Stiles. Stiles sighs softly and stands there silently contemplating something before he nods his head and grabs Scott’s desk chair and sits on it backwards to face Scott.</p><p>          “Ever since Lydia’s party and I saw her show up with Isaac I can’t get her out of my head. She’s just always there in my head now and I’m so happy that we’re back to being best friends but something has changed.” Stiles tries to explain. He’s still confused about it but he has a feeling that he’s starting to understand it. You’ve taken up a space in his head that was solely for Lydia Martin but now the two of you shared that space and Stiles wonders if it was because of your confession or if he had always felt this way.</p><p>          And now that he knew he was starting to feel this way towards you and you had seemingly gotten over him he was going to be where you were when you had confessed to him. He was going to have feelings for two girls now that didn’t return his feelings and that thought weighed heavy on his shoulders.</p><p>          “What’s changed?” Scott asked as his eyebrows furrowed softly. “I thought you two had moved past it.”</p><p>          “Well yeah that’s what she wanted so I agreed but I know for sure now that that’s not what I want. I want to talk to her about it.” Stiles explained as he fidgeted with his fingers.</p><p>          “Why?” Scott pressed softly. He had being keeping silent tabs on the two of you ever since you had been assigned to do that chemistry project together. He knew that you had just wanted to have your two best friends back and while he knew that your heart still raced with affection for Stiles you were pushing those feelings down. He had a feeling that you still thought Stiles didn’t feel anything for you. But now that Stiles eyes had been opened to you having feelings for him he was seeing you in a new light and feelings were developing on his side of things. And while Scott had hoped that something would come out of this he knew that you were still too protective of your heart after the rejection.</p><p>          “Because I think I’m falling for her.” Stiles said softly. “And I was blind to it before because of my crush on Lydia. But I can see it now. She’s my best friend, she’s always been there for me and that’s important to me. She’s always got my back, always ready to protect me or fight for me. She was supposed to be <em>just </em>my best friend but now I see that she could be something so much more to me.” Stiles explained solemnly. “And while I was slow to the point I’m pretty sure I lost my chance to be anything to her. And that hurts worse than Lydia’s rejection of me.” He whispered softly as he felt tears prick at his eyes. </p><p>          Scott stared at Stiles silently for a moment, smelling the despair on his best friend and wanting to help ease him in any way that he could. He scooted across the bed until his legs hung over the edge of the bed and he sat right in front of Stiles.</p><p>          “Don’t give up on her. She told you she was in love with you, that’s not something you can get over this quickly.” He said cryptically. Stiles head snapped up to stare at Scott with furrowed brows as he sniffled softly.</p><p>          “What do you mean?” Stiles asked softly and Scott nodded his head.</p><p>          “She thinks you only see her as your best friend. She doesn’t know that you see her differently now. I think you should tell her what you’re feeling and see what happens. There’s no harm in that and maybe it’ll be something great.” Scott said kindly to the still confused teen. Stiles nodded his head slowly and then began to nod vigorously.</p><p>          Just then Scott’s front door burst open and the two of them could hear you shouting for them happily. The two of them turned to the bedroom doorway as they heard your loud footsteps racing up the stairs. You caught yourself in the doorway as you panted after your mad dash up to Scott’s room.</p><p>          “What’s got you in such a good mood?” Stiles asked warmly with a grin on his face and sparkling eyes. Scott smiled over at you nodding his head wanting to know what had you in high spirits. He could hear your heart racing from where he sat.</p><p>“Charles Ashby asked me out on a date and I said yes!” You proclaimed happily. Scott’s eyes darted over to Stiles quickly and he saw his best friend’s face fall before he smelt the despair leaching off him. When you didn’t receive the happy response you were expecting your frowned softly at them and Scott could hear your heart stutter in you chest. “What? What’s wrong?” You asked worriedly. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“No nothing happened. That’s great that Charles asked you out!” Stiles reassured you quickly as he stood from his chair and pulled you into a tight hug. You easily returned the hug and buried your face in his neck. Scott sighed softly watching the two of you as you hugged each other. <em>The timing was just never going to be right between the two of you was it?</em></p><p>Quickly standing from the bed Scott pulled you into a hug as well when Stiles let you go. Scott watched Stiles over your shoulder and saw the taller teen scuff his shoes against his carpet in agitation. </p><p>“You know we’re gonna have to check him out though right? I mean as your best friends it’s out job to make sure he’s not a creep or anything.” Scott said seriously as he pulled out the hug and held onto your shoulders. You rolled your eyes at him and huffed out a breath.</p><p>“Oh that’s ridiculous!” You cried exasperatedly.</p><p>“Nope Scottie’s right we gotta check him out before we give the stamp of approval.” Stiles said from behind you and you crossed your arms over your chest as you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Find you’ve got until Friday night to give me your stamp of approval or not because that’s when our date is.” You informed them. “Anyway I gotta get going.” You said easily as you began walking towards the door. “I just wanted to stop and tell you about it first.”</p><p>“Where are you going now? You haven’t told us anything about this guy.” Stiles called out to you as kept moving towards the door trying to keep you there with them.</p><p>“I promised Isaac I would study History with him. And I thought you said you two were going to check him out and get back to me on it?” You asked smirking at Stiles. Scott hearted the upbeat of Stiles’ heart when you smirked at him and knew he was falling for you hard.</p><p>“Well that doesn’t mean you can’t give us any information on him.” Stiles argued easily with you.</p><p>“You’re the sleuth Stilinski I know you can do it.” You teased him with a wide grin before waving goodbye and disappearing through the doorway. Neither one of them said anything until they heard the front door close. When it did Stiles let out a long breath.</p><p>“This sucks.” He lamented softly and Scott nodded his head at his best friend.</p><p>“Yeah.” Scott said softly as he sat back on the bed. Stiles moved over and slumped down onto the bed next to him and Scott clapped him on his back softly in camaraderie.</p><p>“Am I ever gonna get it right Scottie?” Stiles asked softly and Scott nodded his head.</p><p>“Eventually you will. Eventually it will line up just right for you.” He responded softly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Love With Someone Else Pt. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Drunk Stiles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re laying across your bed on a Friday night going over your notes for the math test on Monday when your phone chimes next to you on the bed. You look towards it and smile when you see it’s a text from Scott. Shutting your notebook you pick up your phone and open the text message thread. </p><p>
  
  <em>Can you meet us up at the outlook? </em>
</p><p>          <em>Is everything alright?</em></p><p>
  
  <em>Yeah, Stiles is drunk and he’s a little out of control. Need your help.</em>
</p><p>          Sighing softly you roll off your bed and grab your hoodie slipping it on over your head quickly before grabbing your keys and wallet. Making your way out the door you quickly got into your car and began the drive out to the lookout point in the preserve.</p><p>          While on the drive you silently thought about why Stiles would be getting drunk. You knew the boys liked to go up to outlook point just to unwind from the week at school and they’d go up there more when there was a supernatural threat going on. Normally they didn’t go up there to drink but obviously something was bothering him enough that he felt the need to drink.</p><p>          Soon enough you found Stiles’ Jeep parked at the clearing near the outlook point. Parking your car you got out and began walking over towards where you could see Scott sitting up against one of the rocks.</p><p>          “Evening fellas.” You greeted them and Scott turned to look at you with a warm smile. Your eyes darted around to find Stiles and you snorted softly when you saw his sneakers sticking out from behind the rocks. Walking around the rocks you looked down at Stiles who was laying on the ground who tilted his head up towards and a wide grin spread along his face.</p><p>          “Hey you!” He slurred happily as he giggled softly. You looked over to Scott who was smiling softly at the two of you.</p><p>          “How much has he had to drink?” You asked Scott who shrugged as he nodded his head over to the bottle that sat next to Stiles on the ground. </p><p>          “Whatever is gone from that bottle.” He answered easily and you bent over Stiles to swipe the bottle from the ground. Holding it up in front you and saw that just a little less than half was gone in the whiskey bottle.</p><p>“And what’s the reason for drinking tonight Stilinski?” You asked him amused as you nudged him with your foot. </p><p>“Just needed to do something where I didn’t have to think too hard about things.” He responded and you nodded as you moved to sit against the rocks between Stiles and Scott.</p><p>“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” You said softly as you took a swig from the bottle. Both boys looked over to you and furrowed their eyebrows at your words.</p><p>“What’s on your mind that you don’t want to think about?” Scott asked as he watched you lower the bottle to hang in between your bent knees.</p><p>“Charles broke up with me.” You answered softly, almost embarrassed. Both boys jerked around to stare at you in shock. “Yeah he did it tonight while he was dropping me off at home.” You explained avoiding eye contact with both of them.</p><p>“Why would he do that? I thought you guys were happy together.” Scott asked with concern as he watched you shrug and look down at the ground.</p><p>“He kept pressuring me to have sex and every time I told him no and that I wasn’t ready he’d get angry but then the next day he’d be fine. He told me he didn’t want to be with someone who wouldn’t have sex with him.” You answered and Scott moved from his spot and sat next to you wrapping an arm around your shoulders pulling you into his chest. You wrapped an arm around his middle and nuzzled into his neck breathing in his comforting scent that always seemed to calm you down.</p><p>“He’s an asshole!” Stiles cried out from the ground where he was now sitting up against the rock next to yours. You laughed in agreeance and nodded your head as you pulled away from Scott to look down at Stiles. “You know I’d be a good boyfriend to you. I’d treat you right. I wouldn’t pressure you, I’d just be able to be your boyfriend.” Stiles explained and you looked over at him with kind warm eyes as your heart fluttered in your chest. Scott’s arm tightened slightly around your shoulders and you smiled warmly as you rested your head against his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah? Too bad you’re in love with someone else then, huh?” You said quietly as your lungs stuttered with your breath. Stiles bright happy laughter fills the night air and you smile as you feel your emotions and feelings starting to simmer underneath your skin. You push them down as you breath in slowly through your mouth and slowly out through your nose.</p><p>“Yeah I’m in love with this girl but I don’t have the guts to tell her. She’s special, so special to me. Gorgeous girl who’s always there for me with a bright happy smile. I thought I lost her before but she came back to me and I’m so grateful.” Stiles explained drunkenly as he moved his hands in front of him as he talked. </p><p>“I get it Stiles. I know how you feel about Lydia. She’s very special to you. And always will be.” You said solemnly as you look over at him. He turns his head and stares at you for a moment with a confused look on his face. </p><p>“I don’t-“ Stiles began to say softly but Scott cuts him off.</p><p>“Good riddance like Stiles said. No one should ever make you feel pressured to do something you’re not ready for. You hum at him and rest your head on his shoulder again just enjoying spending time with your two best friends once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Love With Someone Else Pt. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Fluff</p><p>I loved Season 1 Stiles, absolutely fell in love with the kid. And then he only got better as the seasons went on. Sigh. Anyway it’s the ending of the Stiles series! Thanks for sticking with me through it! I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The turning of pages is the only noise in Stiles’ bedroom as he continues to read from the large book he had found in the library. He smirks softly as he remembers the odd look the librarian had given him when he came to her for help with finding the book. There’s a soft sigh that reaches his ears and he looks up from the book to you sitting in the large plush armchair that you found for him at a local garage sale. </p><p>          You were curled up in the armchair with a book across your knees and a notebook balanced on the arm of the armchair as you jotted down notes on whatever it was you found. He smiled softly as he watched your eyes dart across the page quickly and then your eyebrows furrowed softly in confusion. His eyes darted back to his book when your head lifted to look over to him.</p><p>          “So do you know what it means when they say that the human has Wendigo psychosis?” You asked as you twirl your pen in your fingers idly. Stiles smiled softly at you as his eyes followed your fingers moving about the pen and twirling it around each finger. “From what I can gather they’re not actually Wendigo but are possessed by them? Isn’t that the same thing? Doesn’t the human then become the Wendigo?” You questioned confused.</p><p>          “Well technically yes they become <em>like</em> a Wendigo but they’re not considered one. It’s a little confusing.” He answered easily to you and watched as that adorable crinkle formed in between your eyebrows again.</p><p>          “A little?” You quipped and Stiles snorted softly at your words. “What are you working on?” You asked as you set your book and notebook down on the chair once you stood and began walking towards him. He turned back to his desk and showed you the website on his laptop and the open book he was going through. You pressed a hand onto his desk next to his and leaned over to get a better look at his laptop. Your hair fell over your shoulder and created a heavy curtain that your free hand came up to brush back behind your ear.</p><p>Stiles watched you silently and felt his heart flutter in his chest and he took in a quick breath trying to curb his feelings for you. It had been a month since your break up with Charles and Stiles’ feelings for you had only grown in time. </p><p>He now fully saw you as something more than his best friend. He would always be looking out for you in school and outside of school. You were always on his mind and it was different than when he thought about Lydia. When he thought about you it was something soft and easy and more mature than his crush on Lydia. With you he could see himself making future plans with you and they would actually work out.</p><p>You were leaning closer to the laptop to see what it was he was researching. Suddenly a loud noise outside his window made the two of you jerk back. Stiles fell back into his chair and his foot kicked out to curve around your ankle and dragged you backwards into his body. You squeaked loudly as your body collided with his and the two of you tipped the desk chair completely over. </p><p>Stiles let out a loud groan as his body fell to the floor with yours on top. His hands came up to your waist and held you there as he laid back on the ground. His desk chair was upended right next to the both of you and he suddenly felt your body shaking against his.</p><p>“Oh god! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked quickly, trying to get a read on how you were feeling. You turned in his arms until you were laying on top of him and Stiles had to take in a slow breath to try and calm his racing heart.</p><p>When you looked up at him he could finally see that you were laughing so hard that your body was shaking. Rolling his eyes he scoffed at you softly. “Leave it to you to find this funny.” He said sarcastically and you burst out into happy loud laughter.</p><p>“I mean we were both vertical moments ago and now look at us.” You said still laughing at your predicament. As the words left your mouth your eyes landed on his and everything grew quiet as the two of you realized how close you were to each other. “I-I. Sorry.” You stuttered softly and moved to get off him but Stiles tightened his grip on your hips making you stop your movement to look down at him with worry. An idea began to form in his head as he felt his heart flutter wildly in his chest. He wanted to confess to you what he was feeling and this seemed like the perfect time and place to do it. “What is it?” You asked softly with that crinkle in between your eyebrows again that had distracted him earlier.</p><p>“Just stay here. Please. Give me a minute.” He said softly and you nodded silently and stopped moving. “I...I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Are you hurt?” You asked him quickly and he shook his head at you.</p><p>“No. I’m not hurt.” He answered easily to you and you nodded your head.</p><p>“Then what did you want to tell me Stiles?” You asked softly as you got comfortable against him on the floor.</p><p>“I’m in love with someone.” He says softly and you furrow your eyebrows at him for a moment before you roll your eyes.</p><p>“Yeah I know Lydia idiot.” You answer as you shake your head.</p><p>“No it’s no longer Lydia.” He says softly and your head whips to look down at him and you’re staring at him confused.</p><p>“Stiles, no offense but I really don’t want to hear about who you’re in love with while laying on top of you.” You say sarcastically moving to hover over him. He shuts his eyes quickly for a moment and licks his lips in preparation.</p><p>“Even if that person is you?” He asks and then groans loudly as you body collides with his suddenly. His breath rushes out of him and you’re scrambling again to hover over him.</p><p>“Sorry my hand slipped. Did you just say that you’re in love with me?” You ask him softly. He stares into your eyes that are so close to his and he nods his head rubbing his nose against yours softly. You lunge forward and slant your lips against his and Stiles wraps his arms around your body so he can roll you over and lay on top. Your own arms are wrapped around his neck and the two of you hold each other close as the kiss continues.</p><p>The feelings rushing through Stiles have no definition, no name. There is a warmth that consumes his body and he feels weightless. He never wants this end but when the need for air becomes too much he pulls away gasping against your mouth. </p><p>“So I’m guessing you’re still in love with me?” He asks softly as your foreheads rest against each other. You burst out into soft laughter and shut your eyes softly. </p><p>“I don’t think I could ever fall out of love with you.” You said softly ans Stiles smiled widely.</p><p>“Thank god.” He breathed out as he leaned down and brushed his mouth against yours softly. The two of you stayed like that for awhile until Scott came over and found the two of you like. His grin couldn’t have been wider if he tried.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>